JokerBatou
by salomekenza8
Summary: Je poste ma toute première fanfiction sur le joker et batman( avec un soupçon d'harley quinn). Dans ma fanfiction, vous pouvait imaginer le joker que vous voulait, celui que vous préférez. Personnellement, je préfère celui des comics.Ensuite, il y aura des scènes de torture du coup pas pour les ne posterait pas régulièrement( Désoler pour les nne lecture Biss!
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait froid, très froid en cette nuit de novembre sur Gotham city. Bien qu'il se soit vêtu de l'une de ces meilleurs veste, il pouvait sentir l'air frai contre sa peau blanche, aussi blanche que la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Le joker entra dans un immeuble en piteux état d'apparence, on aurait cru à un bâtiment abandonné mais il n'en était effet, le clown avait décidé d'aménager cette bâtisse pour en faire un QG.

Au rais de chaussé et au premier étage on pouvait trouver les appartements de ces hommes, au second, le laboratoire du Joker dans lequel il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer. Au troisième il avait eu l'idée de transformer les apparts en galerie d'armes. Tout s'y retrouver, des petites couteaux de cuisine aux bazukas en passant par la bombe atomique. Le dernier étage était réserver au prince du crime, bien que son arlequin y passe plus de temps que lui.

Il est vrai que celui-ci n'avait pas trop le temps de se reposer entre les guerres de gangs avec le pingouin, la police, les inventions chimiques qui mettait énormément de temps et Batman qui le suivait à la trace dans toute la ville, il ne pouvait pas en plus se permettre de suivre un feuilleton téléviser ou se prélasser au bord de la piscine.(d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas)

Bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir une vie aussi chargée, il détestait la routine

ou les flemmards qui posent leurs cus toute la journée en enchaînant les films et les filles. NON ! Lui il aimait l'action, le suspens, l'anarchie, et il s'y donnait à coeur ouvert il lui était déjà arrivé de rester près de trois jours sans dormir afin de réaliser son plan PARFAITEMENT bien.

Après il faut dire qu'il était complètement K.O au moment de passer à l'action, c'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré le repousser au lendemain, puis au surlendemain car il avait dormi une journée entière.

Heureusement il pouvait compter sur Harley pour tout diriger en son absence. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, pourtant la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'autorité sur ces hommes qui lui obéissaient comme des petits chiens. Il pensent que c'est à cause du génocide qu'elle avait fait lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'avait surnommée « la pute de service ». De toute façon, si elle elle ne l'avait pas fait, il s'en serait chargé.

Le Joker ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait Harley ou non. Cela pourrait paraître ridicule pourtant il était sans cesse partagé entre deux sentiments, deux envies celui de l'aimait, la chérir, la combler et celui de la torturer, la tuer puis la brûler.

Il se disait qu'il pouvait faire des efforts pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime un minimum mais chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait le contrôle de son être et le transformait en ce qu'il n'est pas.

C'est dans ces moments ou il peut se montrer très violent et insupportable. Et c'est dans ces moments saussi ou Harley claquait la porte puis disparaissait pendant deux semaine. Ensuite comme à son habitude elle reviennait dans ses bras s'en qu'il n'est rien fait, et ce cirque continueait sans s'achever. HILARANT !

En y repensant, il se dit qu'ils venaient de faire un record, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, INCROYABLE!il faudra qu'il pense à noter la date dans le calendrier.

Le Joker se trouver devant la porte et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit trousseau de clés. Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement qui lui était destiné, il essuya ses chaussures et enleva son chapeau, laissant apparaître ses cheveux verts parfaitement bien décoiffés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la valise qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il la percuta puis tomba violemment en se frappant la tête contre le sol ( comme si il était pas déjà assez fou, il fallait en rajouter!). Le clown se releva en colère et regarda la cause de sa chute. Une valise de forme rectangulaire rouge avec des losange noir sur les bords, et écrit en grosse lettre dessus, « HARLEY ».

Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter et il hurla son arlequins afin de savoir pourquoi cette « PUTAIN » de valise se trouvait à l'entrée.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis une porte claqua derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se pris une énorme baffe sur la joue gauche. C'était tellement puissant que son oreille se mit à siffler à cause de ça, il n'entendit que la moitié des insultes que Harley était en train de lui hurlait.

Puis dans un second claquement de porte, elle partie avec sa petite valise et il y eu un silence pesant pendant lequel le Joker réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. COMMENT bordel avait -elle réussi a lui foutre une giffle ! et POURQUOI n'avait-il pas réagis à cette soudaine provocation !?

Il n'en savait rien, ce qui était sûr, c'était que le records venait de se terminer dans l'incompréhension totale de l'homme.

Comme il avait plût tout à l'heure, le joker était trempé et décida donc de se changeait en mettant de coté se qui c'était passé. Heureusement, Harley avait mis le chauffage se qui lui permettait de rester torse nu car, les chemises c'est bien, mais parfois ça devient saoulant. Une fois terminer, il se dirigea vers la chambre qui était la leur et s'allongea sur le lit, regardant le plafond.

Une chose étrange le dérangea dans son dos et il se rendit compte bien vite de ce que c'était. En effet, sous ses couvertures se trouvait son téléphone (ou plutôt celui qu'il avait volé) qu'il avait perdu depuis ce matin.

Il le pris et en l'allumant il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. D'ailleurs il avait reçu très récemment un message de « Jessie » qui lui disait

« Demain soir patron, je rapporte le vin, les chips, et j'oublie pas le rouge à lèvre »

Il comprit immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. Harley avait la sale manie de se mêler de se affaires, et il détestait ça. Elle était un peut trop parano à son goût car chaque fois qu'il parle ou qu'il regarde juste une autre fille elle tire la gueule.

Combien de fois l'a t-elle accusé à tort d'avoir une maîtresse ! Pour ne pas aggraver la situation, elle est la meilleurs amie de poison Ivy qui s'incruste dans leurs couple et lui reproche de faire du mal à sa « chérie ». Dés que l'occasion se présente, elle lui saute dessus et donne toujours raison à Harley pour essayer de l'éloigner de ce dégénéré qu'il était, en vain.

Le problème n'était pas là, le problème, c'était que cette mignonne petite Harley venait de voir ce message et que idiote comme elle est, elle a du prendre tout cela au premier sens du terme. Il est vrai que « patron, vin, chips, rouge à lèvre » pourrait faire douter de la fidélité du clown. Pourtant cela n'avait aucun rapport !

C'était juste un langage codé qu'il avait mis en place afin d'éviter les contrôles de polices via le téléphone. Et ça fonctionnait ! Ca fonctionnait même un peut trop car Harley y a crut !

Le Joker parti alors dans un fou rire à cause de ce mal-entendu. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait Harley ou non, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle le faisait beaucoup rire !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harley n'y croyait pas, COMMENT avait-il pu lui faire ça. Son poussin l' avait fait tellement souffrir depuis qu'elle était devenue une criminelle; il lui avait fait subir des choses horribles des fois pires que ce qu'il faisait subir à ses victimes.

Mais pour elle, la pire des torture qu'il puisse lui faire était d'avoir une maîtresse. À chaque fois quelle doutait de lui, qu'elle cherchait des preuves, il trouvait une réponse à laquelle elle croyait immédiatement .Il la réconfortait lui promettant qu'elle était la seule, l'unique à ses création. SON ARLEQUIN !

-MENTEUR ! cria t-elle brutalement.

Deux passant se trouvant sur le trottoir d'en face la regardèrent étrangement puis accélérèrent leurs pas afin de s'éloigner de cette hystérique. En effet, les «Gothamiens» ne savaient que très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se balader dans la ville passé 18 heures, à ces risques et périls . Ce devait être des touristes ou simplement des inconscients voulant tester les sensations fortes.

Harley n'y prêta pas attention, bien qu'un meurtre ou deux pourrait apaiser ses pulsions destructrices. À cet instant, elle rêvait d'attacher son poussin à une chaises et de lui faire subir toutes les horreurs possibles.

Elle voulait l'électrocuter, le noyer, lui rouler dessus avec une voiture, le balancer d'un immeuble, lui enfoncer des clou sous les ongles, lui faire avaler de la javel et le frapper.

Bien sur, il serait mort avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de le balancer d'un immeuble, mais c'était pas grave; même avec sa dépouille elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la bouille d'os et de sang. Puis elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait déjà frapper son lapin. L'énorme gifle qu'il s'était prise! Sa joue était devenu rouge avec une énorme trace de main.

Si Harley n'avait pas était si en colère, elle aurait éclater de rire devant son air perdu et sa face à moitié rouge, comme Harvey. À cette pensée, elle fit un demi sourire satisfait; pour une fois, c'était lui qui gagnait le coup.

Harley continuait de déambuler dans les ruelles mal fréquentées avec sa petite valise et ses pensées morbides. Pendant près d'une heure elle marcha sans savoir ou aller, sans aucun but, trop perdue dans son histoire de torture lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit ou dormir.

L'ordre de ces priorité s'inversa instantanément, elle réglera son compte à son poussin plus tard, pour l'instant, elle devait survivre à cette nuit qui s'annonçait pluviale et dangereuse.

Cependant, un gros problème se posa; sa planque se trouvait à une heure en voiture d'ici. Pas la peine de faire un schéma pour la distance à parcourir à pied, C'ÉTAIT ÉNORME!

Elle n'arriverait que le lendemain, voir dans deux jours. Impossible. Il fallait une autre solution. Elle remarqua que le panneau indiquant la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était recouvert de petites fleurs.

IVY ! s'écria Harley remplie de bonheur à l'idée de revoir sa meilleure amie.

La jolie plante qui savait qu' Harley était une fois sur deux célibataire, avait eu l'idée ingénieuse de faire des petites fleurs sur les panneaux des ruelles dans lesquelles se trouvaient ses cachettes.

En quelque sorte, elle offrait un refuge à sa partenaire si jamais par PUR HASARD elle se faisait larguer en pleine nuit par son crétin de clown ou qu'elle décidait de partir d'elle même et qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de rentrer chez elle.

Heureusement pour la jeune Harley, il y avait certaines personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. D'ailleurs elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le refuge d'Ivy et frappa à la porte afin de savoir si la rousse était dans cet habitation ou pas.

Des bruits de pas venant de derrière la porte se firent entendre puis celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu.

-IVY! je suis trop contente de te voir, tu m'a tellement manqué ! fit Harley en ouvrant les bras et en faisant un grand sourire

La concerné garda une tête d'enterrement en lui répondant:

-C'est la face de craie qui t'a largué ou sa se passe comment ?

Harley fondit en larme d'un seul coup et parla à une vitesse affolante:

\- Il m'a tromper je suis désemparé je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse me faire un coup pareil vraiment il avait l'aire sincère et..et…

-Harley calme toi ,dit Ivy, tu vas rentrer, te poser sur le canapé et me raconté comment le mort vivant a t-il pu se dégotté une nouvelle meuf malgré sa laideur.

L'arlequin obéit et après s'être rincer le visage plein de larmes, elle allât s'assoir auprès d'Ivy qui l'attendait patiemment;

-Vas-y je t'écoute, annonça alors la femme plante.

-Et bien, en fait, j' était en train de faire ma manucure. Je m' apprêtais à prendre mon vernis quand j'ai entendue un téléphone sonner je me suis mise à le chercher sauf que quand je l'avais retrouvée la sonnerie s'était éteinte. Je l'ai alors reposée puis j'ai pris mon vernis, me suis assise, et là, j'ai entendu un petit son : celui des notifications, la voie d'Harley commença à trembler légèrement, et...et sur sur l'écran j'ai lu le message « Demain soir patron, je rapporte le vin, les chips, et j'oublie pas le rouge à lèvre ». Ça m'a mis hors de moi…

-Honnêtement je ne trouve pas ça si choquant, je te l'avais déjà dit que ton clown se baladait dans des ruelles mal fréquentées, ajouta Ivy, pfffff ! De toute façon on peut pas dire non plus qu'il soit une bonne fréquentation du coup je pense que c'est normal…

\- Merci de me soutenir, lâcha l'arlequin déçue que son amie n'éprouve pas un peu plus de compassion à son égard.

\- Merci de m' interrompre, répliqua Ivy, ironiquement.

\- Je te rappel que je vient de me faire larguer…

-Non, coupa Ivy, tu t'est enfuis ce n'ai pas pareil.

\- Peut importe, je viens d'apprendre que mon homme me trompe, je n'ai plus d'abris, plus rien et toi tu te moque de moi !, s'exclama Harley.

\- Excuse moi d'essayer de te ramener à la réalité mon chou, mais oui, il fallait que ça arrive. Cette fois, j'espère que ça t'aura ouvert les yeux !, Ivy commençait à s'énerver.

-Et ça se dit « meilleure amie », souffla Harley

\- Oui! Parce que moi, contrairement à ce crétin, j'essaye de t'aider, de t'empêcher de commettre des erreurs…

\- Mon poussin aussi m'aidait…

\- Oui en te donnant des baffes et des coups de poing à chaque fois que tu ne fais pas ce qu'il te disait!…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant. Vu que le ton était monté crescendo entre elles, il valait mieux faire une pause histoire que ça ne dégénère pas .

-En fait, dit Harley, coupant le silence pesant, dernièrement c'est moi qui lui ai mis une baffe.

Une lueur passa à travers les yeux d'Ivy. Pendant une micro seconde, elle paru choquée mais cette lueur disparu pour faire place à de la joie :

-J'y crois pas tu lui as mis une baffe ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, ajouta Harley toute excitée, et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'a rien fait, il est resté la à me regarder sans rien comprendre. Le plus drôle, c'était qu'il avait une grosse marque sur la joue.

Les deux femmes pouffèrent de rire en même temps. Le fait de penser que le soit-disant « clown prince du crime de Gotham » ai reçu une bonne tarte de la part d'Harley les firent toutes les deux extrêmement rire. Surtout Ivy qui adorait se moquer de lui. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, le silence revint.

-Et là tu compte faire quoi, demanda Ivy

\- Je pense que je vais retrouver cette connasse qui m'a volé mon poussin, dit Harley calmement, je vais la torturer puis la tuer. Après viendra le tour de mon Joker.

-Génial, s'exclama la femme plante, si tu veux je peux t'aider.

La manière dont Ivy avait prononcer cette fin de phrase aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais Harley, qui était encore plus psychopathe que la plante s' exclaffa;

-GÉNIALE!J'allais justement te le proposer.

Les deux femmes commencèrent alors à planifier les exécutions de leurs deux victimes. En ce qui concerne le kidnapping, ce serait plutôt simple : le Joker devait voir sa maîtresse le lendemain soir, elles en profiterait pour le suivre et avec son pouvoir, Ivy les ligoterai tout les deux pour les transporter vers la salle de torture.

Le lendemain, les jeunes femmes revirent le plan et, partirent se cacher dans un immeuble

juste en face du QG du Joker. Vers 18h, celui-ci sorti du bâtiment habillé d'un simple jean d'une chemise noire et d'un pardessus gris. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau, car la pluie tombée (comme d'habitude à Gotham) et avait des gant noirs. Pour un rencard ce n'était pas vraiment sa plus belle tenue pensa Harley.

Il se dirigea vers le garage, l'ouvrit et en sorti avec une moto un peu abîmée sur le coté droit. Harley et Ivy descendirent du première étage pour monter dans une voiture. (une petite renaud pour passer inaperçu) Dès que le Joker alluma le moteur et parti, elles le suivirent en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il s'arrêta devant un arrêt de bus puis s'appuya contre une rambarde.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge, très mince avec des cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval arriva .Elle avait un petit sac à main noir et des talons haut. Sous la pluie, Harley dévisagea l'inconnue qui marchait dans la direction de son poussin avec son parapluie fleuri. À chaque pas sa colère augmentait, elle avait vraiment du mal à la contenir. Plus que dix mêtres, son poing était serrée, on pouvait voir quelques veines ressortir.

Plus que cinq mètres , Harley ne se contrôlait plus, Ivy lui tînt la main mais c'était trop tard. La jolie blonde c'était avancée à grand pas vers l'arrêt de bus. Deux mètres, son poussin tourna la tête vers la femme en rouge. Trop tard, Harley avait explosée :

-TOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!TU VAS VOIR JE VAIS TE SAIGNER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harley, est une femme magnifique, avec des cheveux blonds tombant en boucle sur ses épaules. Se corps si parfait qui fait rêver tant d'hommes et ce visage ...Oups je crois que je me suis trompée de description, on recommence…

Harley, cette jeune femme qui débordait d'une colère incontrôlable s'avançait les poings tellement serrées que ses ongles laissaient des marques sur ses mains. La pluie avait aplati ses cheveux sur sa tête et ses deux couettes trempés étaient devenue dures et lisses. Son visage déformé par une sorte de grimace carnassière et ses yeux brûlants d'un feu destructeur traduisaient parfaitement la haine qui envahissait tout son être.

Impossible de reconnaître le joli arlequin qui fait fantasmer de nombreux jeunes hommes (ou vieux) sous se masque noir. Jamais de toute sa vie, le Joker l'avait vu aussi énervée. D'ailleurs, surpris par cette soudaine agression, il s'écarta du chemin, laissant passer Harley devant lui pour ne recevoir aucun coup. Celle ci se dirigea vers la joli femme en talon qui se trouvait à gauche de son poussin.

Sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de se défendre, l'arlequin sauta sur elle et la fit tombé par terre. Une fois la petite immobilisée au sol, Harley la frappa sans aucune gêne. Elle enchaînait le poing droit puis le gauche. Une fois la mâchoire complètement éclatée par cette vague de colère, la jeune psychopathe se releva et s'attaqua au ventre à grand coup de pieds.

\- ESPÈCE DE CONNASSE EN COLLANT QUI PUT DU CU!JE VAIS TE FAIRE AVALER TES TALONS TU VAS VOIR !

Ceci n'était pas une métaphore pour dire qu'elle allait tué la pauvre femme. NON, ce serait bien trop facile. Et puis quand Harley dit quelque chose elle le fait. Doooooonc, elle s'empressa de finir de lui briser les côtes puis, prit une de ses chaussures à talon.

Le Joker lui était complètement perdu, il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu' Harley était en train d'enfoncer le talon dans la gorge de la femme. Même si sa lui aurait plût de l'aider à tuer par asphyxie la pauvre petite, une petite voie dans sa tête lui dit qu'il vallait mieux calmer Harley.

Il empoigna sa compagne par le colle de sa veste et la tourna brusquement vers lui. Mauvaise idée...il s'en rendit compte trop tard. Dans un élan de folie, SA Harley lui avait donnait un énorme coup de genou la ou il fallait pas (chez les hommes en tout cas). Il l'a lâcha instantanément pour s'agenouiller. La douleur était intense, à tel point qu'il en poussa un petit gémissement.

Libérée de l'emprise du Joker, Harley se rua une seconde fois sur la jeune victime qui ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter ses coups. Elle mordait, frappait, griffait: une rafale incontrôlable. Le Joker quant à lui était resté agenouillé, il avait trop mal pour se relever, et regardait Harley tuer la jeune femme qui avait maintenant les cotes brisées, la mâchoire désarticulé et tout le corps ensanglantée.

C'était fini, elle était morte. Harley restait debout au dessus de se corps malmenés et regardait une goutte de sang qui partait du milieu du front pour descendre jusqu'à l'oreille et tomber dans la mare rouge. Ses poings étaient toujours serrées mais la rage qu'elle avait s'était calmée.

Ivy en profita pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle avait assistée à toute la scène est était un peu boulversée par les événements.

-Harley ? Sa va ? Elle parlait plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

En même temps, Harley venait de faire une parfaite démonstration d'une de ses personnalité destructrice. Normal qu'elle essaye de la calmer.

-Elle est morte c'est bon, ajouta la plante

-Oui, on avait remarquait merci, répliqua durement le Joker

Harley tourna lentement la tête vers se dernier, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit supérieur en force et en taille ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit frisson. Elle s'avança vers lui puis s'arrêta juste en face. Toujours à genou, le Joker la regardait, un peu égaré dans l'histoire. Il détestait que quelqu'un le fasse passé pour un faible, et c'était ce qu' Harley faisait. Sachant qu'il avait trop mal pour se relever, elle le regardait de haut comme on regarde un chien dans la rue avec un petit air de fierté.

Ivy trouvant la situation amusante et ne manquant aucune occasion pour se moquer du clown annonça :

\- Alors tu compte lui faire ta déclaration de mariage ou tu refais ton lassais ?

\- Très drôle Ivy, mais pas assez, répliqua le clown, réessaye je rigolerai peut-être…

-Oh non tu ne vas plus rire mon poussin, déclara Haley fermement, maintenant que j'ai éliminé ta maîtresse je vais te tuer mon chou.

Le Joker la regarda une seconde, ensuite il tourna son regard vers Ivy. Les deux femmes paraissaient déterminée. D'un coup; il se mit à rire en éclat. Il avait totalement oublié le mal-entendu de la veille à cause de la journée chargée qu'il avait eu. Le fait de se remémorer tout cela le fit partir de plus belle.

Ivy commençait à s'énerver aussi; avec son pouvoir, elle fit jaillir des lianes qui empoignèrent le Joker et le soulevèrent par les bras. Deux autres lianes sortir de terre et entourèrent ses jambes.

Pendant le petit tour de magie de la plante le Joker n'avait pas arrêté de rire, bien que son entre-jambe lui fasse terriblement mal vu la manière dont Ivy le soulevait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un ou deux petit gémissement de douleur entre ses fou rires.

Une fois stabilisé, le Joker regarda une nouvelle fois les deux femmes. Elles étaient toujours aussi sérieuse, ça le faisait marrer.

-Bon ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais, ce n'ai pas grave, on peut toujours s'amuser avec lui, dit Ivy

-Attendez, le Joker essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se concentrer pour ne pas se remettre à rire, je...je ne connais pas cette fille ha ha ha !

Faut croire que c'était rater, il s'exclaffa de nouveau. Les meurtrières, bouleversées par ce que venait de dire le clown attendirent que son amusement s'estompe. Une fois revenu à ses esprits, il continua.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ce n'ai pas elle Jessie…

-C'est qui alors, que je lui règle son compte!hurla Harley, de nouveau submergée par une vague de colère.

-C'est…

Le Joker n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme camion fonça à toute vitesse dans la rue. Il s'arrêta de justesse devant l'arrêt de bus et un long sifflement se dégagea du moteur. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent laissant passer les hommes de mains du Jokers.

Ils avaient tous un maquillage de clown différents, certains c'étaient teind les cheveux, d'autre c'étaient tatoué le visage...Bref. Des gros durs de près de deux mètres de haut tous armés de mitraillettes.

Soudain, le camion trembla sous le choque d'un pas de titan. Harley et Ivy n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Une femme encore plus musclées que les hommes de mains, et les dépassant tous de deux têtes descendit de l'engin. Elle avait aussi un maquillage de clown

délavé et des cicatrices un peu partout sur le visage Elle portait un débardeur blanc en sang, un bermuda pour homme et des bottes punk avec des chaînes. Dans sa main droite, une petite valise et dans la gauche, une beaucoup plus grosse.

Le titan s'approcha des jeunes femmes qui, impressionnée par sa taille restèrent figées sur place. Le Joker les regardait toute les deux avec un air satisfait. Il venait de détruire leur rêve de torture et sa le rendait heureux.


End file.
